


Like Clockwork

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: "An au where Elphaba is a clock worker in Quadling and Galinda keeps breaking her watch??? Somehow??? If only there were a cute clock worker who knew how to fix it??"





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this many years ago on tumblr in reply to an Anon msg  
> "Anon: An au where Elphaba is a clock worker in Quadling and Galinda moved there for a few months her good works part of college and keeps breaking her watch??? Somehow??? If only there were a cute clock worker who knew how to fix it??"

Elphaba had been sitting in the small shop alone for hours. Oddly enough will all the clocks around even she had lost track of time. Listening to the ticks and tocks and the chimes on the hour.  
On the sixteenth hour she heard a different chime, the door was opened. Her head picked up and she looked up to see the blonde woman who was in here not two days before.  
"Hello ma'am, how can I help you?" She asked politely.  
"Well you see... I'm not sure what's wrong this time, I think it got dipped in water by accident while I was working..." the blonde made an adorably sheepish face as she placed the wristwatch on the counter.  
"Could you possibly take a look and fix it for me?" She asked as she leaned over the counter showing Elphaba a long flash of cleavage with a necklace with a small pendant placed just so to give the target an excuse to stare a bit longer than socially accepted.  
Elphaba, unfortunately, hadn't noticed. She was looking at the watch and taking out her tools and glasses to fix it on their work bench.  
"Oh it is very wet in there." She said as she popped the back open. "This should dry in rice overnight and then I'll be able to see if there's more damage. Would you mind coming back tomorrow evening to pick it up?" Elphaba asked the blonde, half paying attention to her as she worked on the watch and got the rice she used for drying out the clockwork.


End file.
